The Ding
by LoMaRiBa
Summary: Complete Blair has something to confess to his partner. (PG-13 for a couple bad words)(Gen)


Rating: PG-13 (couple bad words)

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. :(

"Hey, Jim," Blair Sandburg muttered under his breath.

Jim looked up from his stack of police reports warily, "Yes, Chief?" He watched as his partner shifted around uneasily, still standing from arriving at the bullpen minutes earlier.

"Um," Blair started again, still quietly.

Jim started to worry. Blair was never quiet and never unable to voice his opinions and thoughts. "Blair?" he asked worriedly, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Jim..." Blair repeated, shifting even more. This time he also started to rock back and forth.

Jim half slammed both his hands on the desk in front of him, pulled himself to a half standing, half leaning stance and visibly restrained himself from pulling his gun, grabbing his partner and running for safety... 'Hmm,' Jim thought, 'Simon's office will do for now.'

"Blair, if you don't tell me what the Hell is going on in ten seconds, I WILL shave you in your sleep. Just the other day, Simon told me he wanted you to get a haircut." Jim's voice, while low and directed solely towards Blair, still managed to carry across the room and attracted random members of Major Crimes.

Rafe and Brown quickly wrapped up their phone calls. Megan Connor quickly handcuffed her suspect to her desk. She made eye contact with Brown, nodded towards the empty spot halfway between Rafe and Jim and proceeded to silently glide closer to the obviously upset duo.

Jim looked up at the moment, but let it slide. If he needed it, Connor could hold Blair down while he forced him to spill. Maybe the shaving, too...

"I...um...I..." Blair stuttered.

"Blair!" Jim exclaimed loudly. "Ten, nine..."

"Fine! Fine!" Blair threw his hands into the air, "You want to know, so I'll tell you! Geez, let a guy try to tell you something in his own time!" He began to mutter under his breath about a certain Sentinel with the patience of a two-year-old.

Jim was about to reach for his partner when Blair finally blurted out, "You know how I borrowed your truck this afternoon because my car was in the shop and I needed to do some research over at the library; you know, the other one, not the Rainier one?" Blair didn't wait for Jim to answer, but continued one, half flinching away from Jim's instinctive clenching and unclenching of his fingers into fists. "Well, I parked in the back, just like you said, Jim, and I locked the car and made sure the windows were rolled up just in case of rain and there was no one else around, Jim!"

"Sandburg..." Jim growled, not liking where the story was going.

Blair, who had ended up staring intensely at his feet halfway through his explanation, quickly glanced up to see Jim's expression, winced and quickly looked back down. Now his hands were clutched behind his back and he started to back away from the desk. "It wasn't my fault! When I left it, nothing was wrong. But, but when I came back therewasadent." The last few words were rushed out as one.

"What!" Jim roared. He tried to take a deep breath, 'screw breathing,' he shrieked in his head, 'this is my baby!'

"Sandburg, repeat that and it better not be what I think you said!"

"Um, when I came back there was a dent?"

Jim slowly started to reach for Blair. Rafe and Megan started for Jim, hoping to grab him before he could kill his partner. No one wanted to be paired up with Jim for a partner and Blair was the only victim, er, person who voluntarily worked with the man.

"Jim!" Blair squeaked, "It's more like a ding! Really!"

"Dent? Ding?" Jim repeated slowly.

"Micro ding! Not even a real ding!" Blair tried to defuse the situation.

"You've got three seconds before I start plucking. I suggest you run, Sandburg." Jim's voice was deadly. "Two, one."

"Hey! You said I had three seconds!" Blair protested.

"Now you don't have any!" Jim took off after his partner who quickly shoved a rolling chair in the path of his roommate.

Blair didn't stick around to see Jim stumble and then quickly regain his balance. The elevator had just regurgitated several police officers and Blair managed to sneak through the doors just before they closed. Only the loud thump of fists hitting the elevator doors and leaving dents and a loud roar followed him down as he descended.

Hopefully, he could make it to the ground before Jim... Maybe it was time to take his favorite professor up on his offer to join him in Borneo...


End file.
